


Inevitable

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Shounen Onmyouji
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-Anime, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to give in to the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Smut ficlet, for the prompt "Guren/Masahiro, 'I remember.'" Anime canon only; assumes a satisfactory resolution to the state of affairs at the end of the series. 610 words.

**Inevitable**

"The thing is," Guren says, as Masahiro undoes his sleeping robe, "I remember when you were just a little kid." Masahiro lets his robe hang open, and Guren fixes his eyes on the kid's chin, where it's safe to look. He hopes.

He's wrong, as it turns out; Masahiro wets his lips before saying anything, and the brush of his tongue leaves his lips wet and just a little pink. Fuck. "Yes," he says. "But I'm not a little kid any more." What's even worse is that he's using his stubborn voice combined with his _stop-being-silly-Mokkun_ voice.

Masahiro steps closer. Guren steps back, and comes up against the wall. Again, fuck. Instinct says that he should swap forms to escape. Long experience says that shifting to Mokkun will only make it easier for Masahiro to cuddle him.

And Masahiro's bare under that robe. (He's not looking, he's really not looking, but he knows Masahiro's habits by now, and besides, he keeps catching glimpses of bare skin--oh, he is so fucked.) "Masahiro--" he says, and stops, because Masahiro's close enough now to reach out and lay a hand on his chest, and now he's looking up (not so far as he used to have to do, but the kid's eyes are still as big as ever).

Masahiro's hand is light. "I'm not a kid anymore," he says again, which is heaven's own truth. "I want this." That much is abundantly clear, too.

"Fuck," Guren says, because it's crystal-clear that he lost this battle years ago, the first time those clear eyes ever fastened on him. "Since when do I ever say no to you?"

Masahiro tips his head just a bit, and smiles, rueful. "I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want. I won't ask that. Not from you."

That's precisely what makes Masahiro so dangerous. That, and the fact that Masahiro doesn't even know that it does.

Guren gives in and catches Masahiro's hand before he can withdraw it. "It's... not something I don't want." That's as much as he can make himself admit out loud, but it earns one of Masahiro's sunniest smiles anyway.

It's also apparently all the permission Masahiro needs, because the next thing Guren knows is that Masahiro is plastered against him and that damn sleeping robe is on the floor. Masahiro is the same here as he is anywhere else, making up for a lack of experience with sheer determination.

Guren catches him in this, like he does everywhere else, and gentles him, which is different and new and not all that bad after all. Masahiro doesn't seem to mind, and makes agreeable sounds against Guren's mouth as Guren slides his arms around Masahiro's supple frame.

Masahiro lets Guren guide him back to his sleeping mat and ease him down, and is already learning how to angle his head and return Guren's kisses, open-mouthed and welcoming Guren in. He arches and murmurs delighted nonsense as Guren touches him, explores the softness of his skin and places that make Masahiro gasp. When Guren closes his fingers between his legs, careful and reverent, Masahiro moans his pleasure openly, hips rocking up into Guren's fist until he comes undone.

After, Guren can't stop stroking the relaxed sprawl of him, not until Masahiro stirs and turns a dazed smile on him. "What about you?" he asks, reaching for Guren.

"There'll be time for that later," Guren tells him. He realizes what he's committed himself to when Masahiro beams at him and pulls him close.

Guren knows that Kouchin is never going to stop laughing at him over this, but somehow, he just can't bring himself to care.

**end**


End file.
